A variety of exercise devices are known for exercising both the lower and upper torso of an individual. In addition, some of these devices provide excellent endurance training.
One prior art device for providing training of the lower torso of an individual in the frontal plane is made by Reebok and is referred to as the “Reebok slide.” This device includes a generally planer, low friction surface with bolsters at opposed transverse ends to limit the sliding movement of a person as the person traverses the slide from side-to-side. The person desiring to exercise on this device is required to put on a pair of slippers to provide low friction engagement with the slide surface.
In use a individuals shifts his/her weight and pushes off of his/her trailing leg to provide translational back and forth movement in the frontal plane. This system does not provide optimized strength and endurance training of the lower torso in a frontal plane.
Moreover, an individual using this system is not supported and needs to rely upon his/her balance to maintain in an upright position during sliding movement. This can provide a dangerous exercise for individuals that either lack balance, coordination or simply cannot maintain control of their body during such sliding movement.
Numerous other devices are known in the prior art for providing lower torso exercises, and in some cases upper body exercises.
Zhang et al. U.S. Publication No. 2012/0277063 discloses an apparatus and method for controlling lower-limb joint movements in the form of a generally elliptical device including foot supports on a reciprocating platform attached to a rotary support member. This device is not designed to provide lower body exercises in a frontal plane or any type of sliding body movement.
Saysek et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,540 discloses a multi-purpose exercise system in which a person can exercise by sliding along an elongate platform and also engaging in upper body exercises by using an additional connection device. In particular, the system is disclosed for use in carrying out skiing exercises, rowing exercises and weight training/resistance exercises. While this device is designed to provide both lower body and upper body training, it is believed to have limited applicability, and does not provide the most desired endurance and strength training for the lower torso and/or upper torso of an exerciser.
Nicholas U.S. Publication 2007/0072745 discloses an alpine ski training apparatus employing spaced-apart foot platforms that are mounted on a linkage assembly for rocking movement. The device further includes a back support to be used by a person simulating the compound motion encountered in alpine skiing. This device does not deal with the problem of providing rigorous strength and endurance training of the lower torso in a frontal plane, let alone achieving this strength and endurance training in a device including an upper body exercise system.
Crivello U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,990 provides a jumping jack exercise machine that includes frame members and foot supports for supporting or retaining a person's arms and feet as the person is engaged in a jumping jack exercise. This device is not designed for sliding exercise movement in a frontal plane to achieve high strength and endurance training.
Skatestrider Inc. International Publication No. WO2005/107889 discloses an apparatus including foot supports mounted on non-linear tracks to permit the simulation of skating or roller blading movement.
Lipscomb, et al. International Publication No. WO2005/011818 discloses a pushup device employing a reciprocating platform with hand engaging sections slidably attached thereto. This device does not provide lower torso training in a frontal plane or a combination of lower and upper torso training/exercising.
Schützer U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,214 discloses a training apparatus for skaters including foot supports mounted for sliding movement along a rail.
Ehrmantraut U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,986 discloses a system employing rollably mounted dollies for engagement by an individual's feet to provide frontal exercise for the individual.
Wang U.S. Publication No. 2003/0216230 discloses a multi-purpose exercise device providing synchronized sliding on a stationary support and also capable of providing upper body exercises.
Stelma U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,645 discloses a ski-simulator training device wherein foot supports are slidably movable in a frontal plane through a stationary mounting system.
Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,811 discloses a ski-training device employing an elongate, reciprocating platform with slidable foot support members thereon.
Liang U.S. publication No. 2013/0102442 discloses an exercise device employing a spaced-apart exercise members engageable by the hands of an exerciser and being pivotally connected to a lower platform that can be reciprocated from side to side. The platform includes feet support members pivotally mounted on a support fixed against movement to the platform.
Based upon the state of the art a need is believed to exist for an improved exercise devices for providing enhanced exercise in a frontal plane for the lower torso.
In addition, a need is believed to exist for an exercise device capable of coordinating lower torso and upper torso exercising by synchronizing movement of the upper body with movement of the lower torso during an exercise operation.
Moreover, a need is believed to exist for an exercise device including both upper and lower exercise systems and wherein the movement of these two systems either can be connected for synchronized movement or disconnected to permit lower body sliding movement independent of the upper body exercise system.